This invention relates to aluminum alloys.
Aluminum alloys have been widely used in applications such as aircraft where a high strength to weight ratio is desired. However, for applications at elevated temperatures, beyond about 300.degree. F., aluminum is often considered less suitable than metals such as titanium, because temperatures in that range degrade the strength of conventional aluminum alloys produced from ingot.
One approach to improve the elevated temperature performance of aluminum components is to utilize alloys that are fabricated from rapidly solidified aluminum base materials which rely on fine intermetallic particles for dispersion strenghthening. It has been reported that aluminum alloy powder products containing iron with or without manganese, nickel, cobalt, chromium, vanadium, titanium, zirconium or silicon have improved strength at elevated temperatures. It has been reported that aluminum-iron-cerium powder products have very high strength at elevated temperatures.